No quiero este bebe
by IAmAmortentia
Summary: Que pasaría si Hermione no quisiera a su bebe... Que sucederá con su relación... Que siente Hermione... Que siente Ron


Hola vengo con este pequeño One Shot

Me surgió la idea cuando veía una película Espero les guste :D _

No Quiero esto

Hermione y Ron tenía ya siete años de casados... Bajo cualquier apuesta eran muy felices, Hermione trabajaba en el departamento de Ley mágica. Mientras que Ron trabajaba como Auror y era dueño de una parte de Sortilegios Weasley, económicamente estaban prefectos, todo marchaba sobre ruedas en el mundo mágico.  
Claro que como siempre hay problemas...  
-No comiences otra vez Ronald-  
-No estoy comenzando nada... Sólo estoy diciendo que Quiero un hijo... No veo el problema...-  
-Hay... Eres imposible... Yo no quiero hijos... No ahora-  
-Hermione tenemos 25 años tenemos dinero... Y esta casa... Por qué no quieres darme un hijo... Tan mal padre crees que voy a ser-  
-Ron no es eso... Simplemente que no me siento preparada-  
-Por que...-  
-No quiero... Depender de nadie-  
-Disculpa...-  
-No me mal intérpretes pero... No creo... Yo...-  
-Déjalo así... Ya entendí... No quieres...-  
-Ron... No- pero no término la frase pues el pelirrojo salió muy enojado del cuarto, Hermione se sentó en la cama y suspiro. Sabía que se le estaban acabando las excusas y ella simplemente no se veía como madre... Tenía mucho miedo, esa era la verdadera razón por la que no dejaba de cuidarse ella no creía que todo estuviera en paz... Sabía que algo saldría mal y su hijo sufriría y ella no lo permitiría... Los fantasmas del sufrimiento del pasado no la dejaban ser completamente feliz.  
Después de un tiempo Ron regreso a la habitación  
-Vas a acompañarme a comprar el regalo para James- pregunto con frialdad  
-Si... A dónde vamos-  
-Vámonos- dijo simplemente. Bajaron y se metieron a la chimenea, fueron al callejón Diagon, entraban en tiendas buscando el regalo perfecto para su ahijado  
-Ron voy por un helado quieres uno- Hermione sabía que A pesar de su enojo, no rechazaría un helado  
- Si- caminaron hacia los helados pidieron dos  
-Quieres del mío- pregunto la castaña  
-Bueno- respondió, Hermione acercó el cono y lo estampo entre su boca y su mejilla-Hermione- gruño el pelirrojo  
-Lo siento... Yo te ayudo- ella se puso de puntitas y beso sus labios y mejilla quitando el helado, el pelirrojo se quedo pasmado  
- ya esta mi amor-  
-Hola muchachos- Hermione giro para encontrarse con la rubia y sonriente Lavander  
-Hola- contrataron ambos  
-como están...-  
-Bien y tu-  
-Muy bien...- Dijo sonriendo -Vine por que se me antojo un helado... Eso de estar embarazada es terrible- Ron miro el vientre pequeño de Lavander  
-Felicidades... Tu esposo debe estar feliz-  
-Si... Es nuestro segundo bebe... Esperamos la niña- Hermione miro los ojos de Ron y la manera en la que miraba el vientre de la rubia, pensaba que no podía sentirse peor hasta que ella dijo  
-Quieres tocar...-  
-No como crees- dijo el pelirrojo conteniendose  
-Y ustedes ya tiene hijos-  
-No- respondió Hermione, enojada y confundida  
-Espero se animen es la mejor experiencia de esta vida... Bueno yo los dejo me dio gusto saludarlos.. Adiós-  
-Adiós Lav- la rubia se perdió y Ron sintió una gran tristeza... No entendía a Hermione... El deseaba un hijo... Era lo único que le faltaba, caminaron a otro local, escogieron el regalo y regresaron a su casa sin dirigirse la palabra, Ron se duchó y se acostó a dormir.

Pasaron dos días sin hablar... Hermione sentía cada vez más lejos al pelirrojo, sentía que lo perdía y no sabía como recuperarlo... Estaban listos para irse al cumpleaños de Neville  
-Nos vamos-  
-Si... Ron... Vas a seguir enojado conmigo- el pelirrojo suspiro la miro a los ojos y vio unas pequeñas lágrimas  
-No llores-  
-Es que... Siento que... Me estas odiando...-  
-No... Es sólo que... No lo entiendo... Hermione yo te amo... Sin excusas... Te acepto tal y como eres... Y simplemente no entiendo por que no quieres un hijo... No creo que sea por tu trabajo... Necesito que entiendas que un hijo no sería una carga... Es una felicidad... Piénsalo... No me digas nada sólo piénsalo-  
-Esta bien- dijo la castaña como forma de salvación, se fueron a la fiesta aún distantes, al llegar comenzaron a charlar y bailar, En el cumpleaños de Neville estaban muchos compañeros suyos y otros profesores, pero hubo una que la saco de sus casillas, coqueteo con Ron toda la noche, cuando coincidió estar los tres ya que Hermione se acercó a ellos.  
-Hola- dijo sin más  
-Hola... Mira Diana... Ella es mi esposa Hermione-  
-Hola... Sii ya había leído de ustedes tres... En Francia también son famosos- un mesero paso con whisky y Hermione no dudo en tomar una copa  
-Así que eres francesa... No tienes el acento-  
-Eso es por que llevaba casi toda mi vida en Estados Unidos-  
-Y que materia das en Hogwarts-  
-Defensa contra las artes oscuras-  
-En serio... Yo soy Auror-  
-Ya lo se- dijo la rubia poniendo una mano en el brazo de Ron, Hermione se alteró  
-Y dime Diana no tiene novio, esposo o algo-  
-No... Estoy esperando al indicado... Con quien pueda formar una familia, ya sabes tener hijo y todo- esas palabras fueron como bofetadas para la castaña  
-Claro que sabes de que hablo... Tiene hijos...-  
-No- Hermione tomo otra copa de Whisky  
-Claro... Es lógico... Si no todo el mundo lo sabría... Supongo que para ti hay cosas más importantes-  
-Si- dijo Hermione llena de rabia  
-Que lastima, nada me haría más feliz que darle un hijo a este pelirrojo- Hermione casi se ahoga con el whisky  
-Disculpa- Hermione enrojeció de furia  
-Si... Me refiero a no el precisamente si no a mi esposo... No me malinterpres-  
-Oh... No te preocupes... Ya estoy acostumbrada a que algunas Zorras se le lancen a mi marido... Disfruta la noche- giro y se fue  
-Discúlpame Diana... Ella-  
-No te preocupes... Debe ser el alcohol- Ron siguió a la castaña, estaba en la pista bailando sola  
-Que demonios te pasa- dijo Ron  
-Que ofendí a esa... O te destruí la conquista-  
-Hermione que te pasa...-  
-N A D A- dijo bebiendo la copa con rapidez, tomo otra copa  
-Basta de whisky-  
-No... Tu no me mandas Ronald.. Yo quiero seguir bebiendo- El pelirrojo la tomo por la cintura... Nadie sospechaba nada, parecían dos enamorados bailando  
-Cuantas llevas en esta noche-  
-No se... Unas 15- Hermione giro para irse pero se tambaleo y tiro la copa -ups- comenzó a reír, Ron la hizo caminar hasta el auto, no se despidieron de nadie y partieron a su casa, Hermione iba tarareando una canción con una mano en la pierna de Ron  
-Ya llegamos- anuncio el pelirrojo  
-Roon... No puedo caminar...-  
-Claro que no... Estas tan tomada-  
-Me ayudas- el pelirroja la levantó y camino hacia la casa, ella le beso el cuello  
-Hermione- gruño el pelirrojo  
-Roon... Tu me amas...-  
-Si-  
-Bésame- dijo apoderándose de su boca...  
-Estas muy tomada...-  
-No me importa... -  
-Hermione será mejor que duermas-  
-No... Me rechaces... Amame... Por favor...-  
-Siempre-Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras la besaba y desnudaba, Hermione se entregaba más que nunca llevaban muchos días sin intimar, el sabor a whisky de la boca de Hermione era adictiva para el pelirrojo, besaba y tocaba a esa mujer que lo volvía loco... Estuvieron casi toda la madrugada haciendo el amor... Sin preocuparse por nada...  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó y sintió un cuerpo bajo ella... Era Ron desnudo se miro a si misma y se vio desnuda, bajo del cuerpo de Ron y los recuerdo la golpearon uno tras otro... Ella pidiéndole más a Ron... Ella gritando su nombre... El gimiendo y diciendo cuanto la amaba... Miro la fecha...  
-Que pasa-  
-Ron anoche... Cuando llegamos... Tome algo-  
-Si... Whisky-  
-No... Me refiero... A qué si antes que tu y yo... Yo tome una posición o pronuncie algún hechizo-  
-No... Por qué-  
-Debía tomar la poción anticoncepción desde hace tres días ... Lo olvidé... Por qué no me lo recordaste-  
-Y yo que voy a saber... Eso lo haces tu... Tu eres la que no quiere un hijo mío... A mi no me importa eso... Yo quiero verte embarazada-  
-Eres... Hay Ronald Weasley-  
-Ósea que anoche lo hicimos sin protección-  
-Si... Pero no creo que en un intento... Sea que...-  
-Oh mi amor... Créeme no fue un intento... Fueron varios y siempre termine... Así que... Yo ruego que si- dijo besando si frente y saliendo del dormitorio. Hermione comenzó a pensar... Conocía un hechizo... Pero era prácticamente abortivo... Ella no quería un hijo pero tampoco se creía capaz de matar a un ser por más diminuto que pareciera... Se tomo la cabeza con las mano... No podía hacer nada, sólo faltaba esperar... Esperar... Que un milagro ocurriera y ella no estuviera embarazada.

Las semanas pasaron, Ron estaba muy feliz, mientras que Hermione traba de seguir con su vida... Por miedo a dañar al bebe si es que estuviera embarazada dejo de tomar la poción... Las relaciones íntimas fueron con un hechizo para Ron, el muy a su pesar acepto pues guardaba la esperanza que aquella noche hubiera bastado. Su ilusión se destrozó tres meses después cuando Hermione tuvo un sangrado... Ella estaba muy contenta mientras que el pelirrojo puso la cara mas triste que Hermione pudo ver en el y se maldijo... Una semana después de eso Hermione se encontraba en la sala de su casa... Leyendo un libro, Ron llego  
-Hola- dijo sin ánimo, beso su frente  
-Hola... Tienes hambre...-  
-No... Tu... Que tienes estas muy... muy pálida... Estas enferma... Quieres ir a san Mungo-  
-No... Me duele un poco el estómago... Pero no es nada...-  
-Segura...-  
-Si... Voy a prepararte algo de cena- se levantó y comenzó a preparar la comida... El estómago le dolía y se sentía cansada  
-Hermione... Estuve pensando... Y creo que...- la castaña lo miro y se desvaneció  
Despertó en un cuarto de hospital... Parpadeo  
-Como estas...-  
-Que me paso-  
-Te desmayaste... Te traje a San Mungo-  
-Hola señora Weasley... Como esta-  
-Bien... Creo-  
-En su condición no es bueno dejar de comer... No... tampoco el estrés- miro al doctor luego a Ron que tenía una sonrisa radiante -no es mi especialidad pero le puedo recomendar un ginecólogo-  
-Que... Para qué... No es anemia-  
-No... Es embarazo... Tres meses-  
-QUE... Pero... Yo tuve mi periodo hace una semana-  
-Bueno el tener un sangrado no significa que no haya bebe-  
-Por dios...- dijo con lágrimas  
-Yo los dejo para que hablen-  
-Hermione-  
-NO... ESTAS CONTENTO-  
-Cálmate-  
-No... Yo te dije que no quería hijos y tu insististe... No puedo creer que pasaras sobre mis deseos, para satisfacer los tuyos-  
-Hermione yo no sabía que debías tomar esa poción... No fue intencional-  
-Claro... Y ahora que voy a hacer-  
-No actúes como si estuvieras sola en esto... Es mi hijo y vas a tenerlo... Y después si quieres te olvidas de el... Haces como si no existiera y yo me encargare de el-  
-Fuera... Vete de aquí...- Hermione lloro como nunca... Después de un día fue dada de alta, vio al ginecólogo le dijo que todo estaba bien, le recomendó algunas cosas y regreso a su casa, Ron parecía contento y la trataba de animar.  
Un mes después su vientre apenas y se notaba, comía más y se cansaba, cuando recibía felicitaciones fingía una sonrisa y trataba de parecer contenta, la señora Wealsey comenzó a tejer para su nieto, Harry estaba muy emocionado comprando cosas para su ahijado, Hermioen acepto su condición de embarazada pero seguía sin aceptar al bebe, casi nunca le hablaba y siempre parecía triste, deprimida  
-Vamos a comprar las cosas para el cuarto... Quieres-  
-Si- dijo sin ánimo, fueron a un centro comercial Muggle donde entraron a una tienda de bebés... Lo inimaginable estaba ahí... Hermione camino a la sección de Ropa de maternidad... Busco algunas prendas... Y las llevo con ella  
-Cual te gusta más... Esta o esta- preguntaba el pelirrojo mostrando las cunas  
-No sabe si será niña o niño... Ninguna de las dos-  
-Hermione...-  
-Que... Es la verdad... Si compras rosa y es niño-  
-Tienes razón... Una unisexo-  
-Voy a seguir buscando cosas- al terminar la jornada salieron con muchas cosas, Hermione estaba agotada, regreso a su casa y se acostó.

Al día siguiente despertó con una punzada en el vientre... No hizo caso y fue al trabajo como siempre  
-No puedes hablar en serio Hermione estas embarazada-  
-y eso que tiene que ver-  
-Que los juicios... Te alteran... Eso no es bueno para el bebe-  
-Yo decidí que es bueno para mi y que no...-  
-Hermione-  
-Basta Harry... Voy a ir a ese juicio y no vas a impedírselo-  
-Yo no... Pero tal vez Ron si- dijo saliendo muy enojado, entro al juzgado, el juicio comenzó con normalidad hasta que el acusado declaro  
-Por supuesto que la golpeaba... Era mi esclava... Y si hacia algo mal... Tenía el derecho de castigarla-  
-Y según usted que hacia mal- pregunto la castaña llena de rabia  
-Doblar mal la ropa... Cosas simples que para un elfo con su inteligencia mínima debía comprender... Y eso solo se logra a golpes-  
-Esta usted muy equivocado... Los elfos tiene más inteligencia que los humanos-  
-Habla por ti sangre sucia...-  
-Disculpe-  
-Si... Viene aquí a defender a esos idiotas debes estar igual que ellos-  
-Como se atreve a ofenderme así-  
-Me atrevo por que es la verdad-  
-Idiota- Hermione lo golpeo en el rostro, El hombre se levantó de la silla y la empujo Hermione se fue hacia atrás y sintió un dolor en el vientre muy intenso y pedió el conocimiento.  
Cuando despertó escucho sollozos, miro a Ron abrazado de su Hermana, Harry con el rostro triste. Nadie parecía darse cuanta que estaba despierta. Parpadeo y recordó el dolor y Toco su vientre en un impulso... Pero no tenía el pequeño bulto, el golpe no había sido tan fuerte...  
-El bebe- susurro, Ron alzo la cabeza y la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el rostro asustado  
-Esta muerto... Tu lo mataste-  
-Ron no digas eso-  
-Es la verdad Ginny... Ella mato a mi hijo-  
-Roon... Yo no...-  
-Tu no querías tener el bebe... No querías- las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la castaña sus manos seguían en su vientre  
-Estas contenta ahora...-  
-No... Yo no quería que el-  
-Ella... Era una niña-  
-Roon... Yo lo siento-  
-Lo sientes... Ahora si lo sientes... Mataste a mi hija... Mi Rose-  
-En verdad yo no... Ron- la castaña tomo su mano  
-No me toques... No quiero volver a verte... Te odio... Te detesto... Quiero el divorcio-  
-NO... Ron... No me hagas esto...-  
-Yo no hice nada Hermione... Esto lo hiciste tu sola... Hasta nunca- salió del cuarto  
-RON... no me dejes... Ron- gritaba -Te necesito- Harry miro a Hermione y después salió tras Ron -Ginny... Ayúdame habla con el... Nosotros podemos yo-  
-Lo siento... Pero tu te encargaste de destruir todo el amor que el tenía para ti... Su relación murió en el momento que mi sobrina lo hizo... Adiós Hermione... Espero puedas vivir con la culpa- la pelirroja salió del cuarto para dejarla completamente sola...  
-Ron... No Ron... Por favor... Yo no quería- lloraba  
-Hermione... Hermione-  
-Roon... No me dejes-  
-Hermione despierta... Hermione- la castaña miro al pelirrojo despeinado y con pijama...  
-Roon... Yo... El bebe... Lo siento... No fue mi intención... Yo no quería que ella... Perdóname-  
-De que hablas...-  
-Yo perdí a mi bebe... Ella ya no esta aquí- dijo tocando su vientre abultado, parpadeo al sentirlo otra vez abultado  
-Hermione era una pesadilla... La bebe esta aquí...- dijo tocando su vientre  
-Rooon- dijo Hermione llorando  
-Shhh todo esta bien-  
-Nooo... Yo... Ron-  
-Tranquila...-  
-Mírame- el pelirrojo la miro -Yo te amo... Ron mucho... Y si no quería hijos eso por...-  
-Eso ya no importa-  
-Si importa... Yo no pensé que esta tranquilidad fuera verdadera... Y si el mundo se oscurece de nuevo... Y si... Ella sufre como nosotros... Yo no quería traer al mundo personas que puedan sufrir más que nosotros-  
-Shhh Hermione el mundo estará en paz por que nosotros lo construimos así... Este bebe será amado como nosotros lo fuimos... No te garantizo que no sufra... Talvez por una mujer que no lo quiera o Talvez repruebe sus timos y sufrirá por tus regaños y por los míos... Pero además de eso tendrá una familia... Una familia que va a amarlo-  
-Perdóname... Te juro que yo la amo... Como a ti... Pero tengo mucho miedo-  
-No permitas que ese miedo te paralice... Ella o el sienten... Y sólo a obtenido rechazó de tu parte... Desde el primer momento que te enteraste... Tu le estas haciendo lo que tanto temas-  
-Perdóname... Bebe perdón... Mamá te ama- Ron abrazo a Hermione  
-Esta es la mujer de la que me enamore-  
-Te amo-  
-Y yo a ti- dijo besándola, la abrazo con mucho amor y estuvo despierto hasta que ella volvió a dormir. A partir de ese momento su embarazo fue feliz y pleno. 


End file.
